


Omoide

by Akichin



Series: Writober20 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dolls, F/F, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Just Misaki remembering her grandma, Rimi being a cutie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: «Puoi prenderla, se ti va.»Esclamò Misaki, alzando le spalle; non che non le importasse, ma era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si era soffermata ad osservarle, prendendosene cura come meritavano. Poteva notare come alcune parti di stoffa avessero cominciato a cedere, scucendosi lentamente dopo anni di gioco e di abbandono sulle mensole polverose di camera sua.Per Rimi sembrava non importare un granché, al contrario, a Misaki parve di scoprire una timida luce attraversarle gli occhi, quasi a contenere un’emozione pronta a strabordare sul suo intero viso.«No, non potrei mai…»
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Writober20 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951885
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Omoide

**Author's Note:**

> Lista blank: bambola

Misaki aveva imparato a cucire la sua prima bambola di pezza ai tempi delle scuole elementari, trasformando quello che era nato come un semplice passatempo in un hobby consolidato.  
Era stata nonna ad insegnarle come tenere tra le mani un ago, facendo passare pacata un filo attraverso la cruna e ad unire due punti nel modo più ordinato possibile.  
All’inizio si era dimostrato complesso seguire le sue direttive e Misaki non aveva mai compreso come mani anziane potessero muoversi così precise, senza alcun accenno di indecisione, cucendo e rammendando abiti o tessuti di qualsiasi natura.  
E mentre si tenevano occupate con i loro piccoli e grandi progetti, l’ascoltava parlare di esperienze passate, di epoche che parevano lontane, insieme a opinioni e stili di vita che non sempre riusciva a capire appieno.  
Quando trovava ingiusto qualche aneddoto, nonna le rispondeva con un mite _“shikata ga nai”_ – accetta e vai oltre, mostrando una tempra forse non così insolita per donne della sua generazione.  
  
Ripensando a quelle parole, si domandava quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione vedendola ora: cresciuta, e diversa dalla bambina che aveva visto germogliare negli ultimi anni della sua vita.  
Forse avrebbe capito – o se non proprio _capito, almeno riconosciuto –_ le diversità che dividevano l’epoca Shōwa da quella attuale.  
L’avrebbe attesa nei pomeriggi dopo scuola, nella speranza di poter cucire ancora assieme. E con cortesia, seppur un poco stupita, avrebbe accolto lei e la _sua cara amica_ senza farsi futili domande.  
Voleva immaginarlo così un loro ipotetico incontro, e le sembrava più semplice, adesso, aggrapparsi alla dolcezza di quei ricordi passati avendo la sua collezione di fronte a sé.  
  
«Questa mi piace, è così carina.»  
Il volto di Rimi apparve al suo fianco, appena sorridendo, e la voce le lambì la guancia. Tra le mani stringeva una delle vecchie bambole e ne carezzava i capelli di lana con la punta dei polpastrelli. Sembrava timorosa, persino, come se un tocco di troppo potesse essere sufficiente a rovinare il giocattolo.  
  
«Puoi prenderla, se ti va.»  
Esclamò Misaki, alzando le spalle; non che non le importasse, ma era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si era soffermata ad osservarle, prendendosene cura come meritavano. Poteva notare come alcune parti di stoffa avessero cominciato a cedere, scucendosi lentamente dopo anni di gioco e di abbandono sulle mensole polverose di camera sua.  
Per Rimi sembrava non importare un granché, al contrario, a Misaki parve di scoprire una timida luce attraversarle gli occhi, quasi a contenere un’emozione pronta a strabordare sul suo intero viso.  
  
«No, non potrei mai…»   
Lo bisbigliò piano piano, mentre con le dita sfiorava l’abito dai colori cangianti e si soffermava sui bottoni lucidi, delineandone la forma tonda e un poco convessa.  
Sulla fronte, allora, apparve una piccola ruga pensierosa e non sapendo cosa dire, Misaki rimase ammutolita per qualche secondo, limitando ad osservare la varietà di emozioni che attraversavano veloci il volto dell’altra.  
  
«È stata una delle prime che io abbia cucito.»  
Arricciò la punta del naso, indecisa se lasciarsi ad una parziale verità o raccontare della sua infanzia, del _piccolo_ aiuto di nonna, e di tutte quelle volte che quasi perdette la pazienza poiché ago e filo sembravano non collaborare.  
«A dire il vero non ho fatto proprio tutto da sola.»  
  
Una risata squillante sfuggì dalle labbra di Rimi che, quasi vergognandosene, si nascose poco dopo dietro alla bambola, sperando invano di non aver recato offesa.   
Da parte sua, Misaki si limitò ad accennare un sorriso, più distratta dai suoi modi che dall’inaspettata reazione.  
Avevano passato lunghi pomeriggi assieme, ma qualche volta sentiva di non conoscerla appieno. Vi erano lati di lei, nascosti da delicata timidezza, che doveva ancora imparare a comprendere.  
E capitava di trascorrere giorni ad osservarla senza fare nulla, rimanendo sdraiate sul letto ad ascoltare musica, in bilico tra l’appisolarsi e perdersi in pensieri senza capo né coda.  
Adesso ritrovava sulle sue labbra il medesimo sorriso di quei momenti, ora curioso ora prudente, anticipando delle nuove parole che la colsero di sorpresa.  
  
«Come si chiama?»  
«Eh?»  
«La bambola! Come hai deciso di chiamarla?»  
  
Misaki parve pensarci a lungo, corrucciando la fronte in attesa di vedere una risposta giungere dal nulla in suo aiuto.  
 _Un nome, sì, un nome_.  
Non aveva mai riflettuto su un problema così sciocco: i giocattoli andavano custoditi con cura, certamente, ma adottavano una personalità scelta da ogni bambino. Non vivevano una vita propria, per quanto futile tale riflessione potesse sembrare.  
Eppure, la domanda la riportò per un attimo indietro nel passato, ancora alle memorie di casa Okusawa, non riuscendo tuttavia a ricordare alcun nome o altro dettaglio a riguardo.  
Era strano, ripensandoci, ma non riusciva davvero a rimembrare qualcosa di significativo.  
  
«Non hanno mai avuto un nome,» mormorò appena, ritornando con lo sguardo ad osservare il sorriso cucito lì, a piccoli tratti di filo nero. Pareva inespressivo, ora che ne seguiva la curva perfetta, ma quando era bimba le era sempre apparso privo di difetti.  
Forse crescere l’aveva cambiata, portandola a notare dettagli e piccolezze a cui prima non aveva mai dato importanza. E per tale motivo, adesso era divertente riconoscere quel lontano entusiasmo sul volto dell’altra, come se la bellezza della bambola fosse ormai accessibile solo a chi avesse mantenuto una certa puerile purezza di cuore.  
  
«Allora ne scelgo uno io,» con le guance imporporate, Rimi le sfiorò la mano, risvegliandola dai suoi pensieri. «sempre se mi dici che posso tenerla sul serio.»  
Un riso sincero colorò il suo viso, divertita dall’indecisione che trapelava da quelle parole, sì tremanti, ma non a sufficienza da nascondere della genuina felicità.  
«Certo che puoi, sono sicura che le piacerà casa tua.»  
  
E Misaki non rioccupò mai la sua mensola, lasciando uno spazio vuoto in memoria di questo caro giorno.  



End file.
